Prilin
is a goof and hypothetical fusion between Krillin and Piccolo. This what-if fusion character first appeared in the 13th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. He is alternatively named Piccilin in the collectible card game. Overview Since Krillin and Piccolo are seen to perform the Fusion Dance as a demonstration for Goten and Trunks, Akira Toriyama drew a hypothetical fusion between the two characters as a goof. This fusion was simply a drawing and never made it to the manga or the anime. Part of the reason is suggested to be that Piccolo and Krillin's bodies are not similar enough to actually create a fusion through this technique, and that him being created through the Potara would be more likely. Like all Metamoran fusions, Krillin and Piccolo's fusion possesses the clothes of the Metamorans. This consists of a black vest and baggy white pants. Prilin is seen to have Krillin's short stature with Piccolo's eyes, skin color and pointy ears. Like Krillin, he also is seen with no nose and six incense burns on his forehead. Prilin's abilities and powers are unknown, and have never been elaborated on at the time of his reveal, but his abilities were shown in Dragon Ball Fusions. Power ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Prillin is a S-Rank Metamoran Fusion who is stronger than his S-Rank EX-Fusion counterpart EX-Prillin due to Metamoran Fusion being stronger than EX-Fusion. However EX-Prillin has the advantage of being able to remain fused without it timing out. Since he is an S-Rank Metamoran Fusion, Prillin is stronger than base Gotenks and Tiencha who are both A-Rank Metamoran Fusions. Additionally Prillin benefits from Krillin and Piccolo's years of combat experience. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School invented by Master Roshi and obtained from Krillin. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha developed by Goku and obtained from Krillin. *'Scatter Shot' - A energy barrage technique created by Krillin after his training under Kami and used against the Saibamen to avenge the death of Yamcha. Used by and obtained from Krillin. **'Super Scatter Shot''' - A stronger version of Scatter Shot used by and obtained from Krillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'FP Scatter Shot' - A full power version of Scatter Shot that is stronger than Super Scatter Shot. Used by and obtained from Krillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Destructo-Disc' - A razor sharp disc made of ki used by Krillin as his signature technique. Created by and obtained from Krillin. **'Hi-Speed Destructo-Disc' - A stronger version of Destructo-Disc used by and obtained from Krillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Flash Destructo-Disc' - A version of the Destructo-Disc even stronger than Hi-Speed Destructo-Disc used by and obtained from Krillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Piccolo's signature finger beam technique which he originally created to kill Goku though ended up using it to finish off Raditz after Goku chose to sacrifice his own life and die with his brother. Created by and obtained from Piccolo. **'Super Special Beam Cannon' - A stronger version of Special Beam Cannon used by and obtained from Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'FP Special Beam Cannon' - A full power version of Special Beam Cannon even stronger than Super Special Beam Cannon used by and obtained from Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Kamehame Beam Cannon' - A combination of the Full Power Kamehameha and Piccolo's Full Power Special Beam Cannon that is used as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Though Krillin cannot learn Full Power Kamehameha, Prillin still has access to the move through the power of Piccolo and Krillin's Metamoran fusion. *'Decoy' - The Namekian ability to stretch arms to draw-in the opponent to initiate a melee strike and ironically was originally used by Piccolo Jr. against Krillin during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Acquired from Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Decoy' - A stronger version of Decoy which has greater range. Acquired from Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, the “Fusion Frenzy” pack features a Piccolo/Krillin fusion card named Piccillin. Prillin makes his video game debut in Dragon Ball Fusions, alongside his EX-Fusion counterpart, EX Prilin. Gallery Piririn.jpg|Prilin on a Weekly Shōnen Jump scan Piccillin.png|Piccillin card in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Site Navigation es:Pirilín pt-br:Piririn ru:Пирилин Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Siblings